gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice/DLC Stories
DC vs. Sega: Chaotic Justice will feature DLC stories that will expand the game's setting. The first two stories will be prequels to the main game, while the following stories will be based on franchises with guest characters. Stories Apocalypse of Apokolips The 1st story is DC's prequel to the main game. It will focus on the apparent destruction of Apokolips. NPOs * Amazonian: A soldier of Themyscira. * Clown: One of the Joker's henchmen. * Chief O'Hara: The Gotham City Police Department's chief of police. * Commissioner Gordon: Head of the Gotham City Police Department and longtime ally of Batman * LexBot: One of Lex Luthor's robots. The Genesis War The 2nd story is Sega's prequel to the main game. It will focus on Dr. Eggman's plan to conquer all the Sega game worlds by fusing them together. NPOs * Beloved (Bayonetta): An angel Bayonetta fought. * Crimson Dragon (Anarchy Reigns): A Killseeker from the Clan of the Crimson Dragon. * EggBot (Sonic the Hedgehog): One of Dr. Eggman's robots. * Neo-Soul (Last Bronx): A member of Yusaku's street gang. * Rudie (Jet Set Radio): A graffiti artist from Tokyo-to. * Zombie (The House of the Dead): One of Dr. Curien's creations. Trial by Kombat The 3rd story is based on Mortal Kombat. It will be the sequel to the Joker's ending from Mortal Kombat 11 and will focus on the Justice League and Sega heroes aiding the Earthrealm warriors in stopping the Joker's mayhem in Chaosrealm. NPOs * Baraka: The Tarkatan leader of Mileena's army. * Bo' Rai Cho: An Outworld martial arts master who escaped to Earthrealm during Shao Khan's corrupt rule and became a teacher at the Wu Shi Academy, training future Shaolin Monks Liu Kang and Kung Lao. * Cassie Cage: The leader of a new generation of Earthrealm warriors and the daughter of Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade. * Cetrion: The Elder Goddess of Nature and Life. * Cyrax: A Lin Kuei assassin and victim of the Cyber Initiative, reprogrammed by Sub-Zero to protect Earthrealm. * D'Vorah: A Kytinn who originally served as Kotal Kahn's royal advisor, having deposed previous Outworld Empress Mileena, but is revealed to be a Netherrealm spy for Quan Chi. She is now fugitive on the run from Earthrealm and Outworld. * Ermac: A creation by Shang Tsung consisting of souls who resisted Shao Kahn. He is currently a part of Kotal Kahn's army after helping him depose of previous Outworld Empress Mileena. * Erron Black: An Earthrealm mercenary employed by Kotal Kahn. * Ferra/Torr: A duo of fighters who work together and serve Kotal Kahn. Ferra is the "brains" and Torr is the "muscle". * Frost: A former Lin Kuei assassin and apprentice of Sub-Zero. She is now a member of the Tekunin. * Geras: An artificial construct created to serve Kronika. * Goro: A Shokan warrior and former Mortal Kombat champion having won 9 Mortal Kombat tournaments in a row until his defeat against Liu Kang. * Havik: A Cleric of Chaos from Chaosrealm and member of the Joker's League of Misunderstood Maniacs. * Hotaru: Leader of the Seido guardsmen in Orderrealm who opposes the Joker's League of Misunderstood Maniacs. * Hsu Hao: A former Red Dragon mercenary-turned-member of the Joker's League of Misunderstood Maniacs. * Jacqui Briggs: A member of Cassie Cage's team and the daughter of Jax. * Jade: Kitana's childhood friend and Kotal Khan's wife. * Jax: A former Special Forces agent and the father of Jacqui. * Johnny Cage: A former martial arts master turned Special Forces agent; he is the husband of Sonya Blade. He is also the mentor of his daughter Cassie's team. * Kabal: A former Black Dragon-turned-NYPD officer. * Kano: The leader of the Black Dragon clan. * Kenshi: A blind Special Forces agent and the father of Takeda. * Kintaro: A Shokan warrior and friend of Goro. * Kitana: The Princess of Edenia. She is now Liu Kang's Queen. * Kollector: A tribute collector for Shao Kahn. * Kotal Khan: The Emperor of Outworld after having deposed of previous Empress Mileena. * Kronika: The Keeper of Time, Architect of the Destiny of the Universe and mother of Shinnok, the Elder God of Death and Darkness, and Cetrion, the Elder God of Life and Light. * Kung Jin: Kung Lao's gay younger cousin and member of Cassie's team. * Kung Lao: A White Lotus Shaolin Monk and Liu Kang's best friend/rival. * Liu Kang: A White Lotus Shaolin Monk and former Mortal Kombat champion. He is now the Keeper of Time alongside Kitana. * Mileena: A half-Edenian/half-Tarkatan clone of Kitana created by Shang Tsung and former Empress of Outworld after being deposed by Kotal Kahn. She is now a member of the Joker's League of Misunderstood Maniacs. * Nightwolf: A Native American shaman. * Noob Saibot: Kuai Liang's older brother (real name Bi-Han) and the original Sub-Zero until he was killed by Scorpion and resurrected to serve Quan Chi.. * Quan Chi: A Netherrealm sorcerer and ally of Shinnok. * Rain: An Edenian who served in Mileena's army to free his enslaved realm. After Mileena joined the Joker's League of Misunderstood Maniacs, he and Tanya surrender themselves to Kotal Kahn to avoid death. * Reptile: A Zaterran and member of Kotal Kahn's army after helping him depose previous Empress Mileena. * Sektor: A former Lin Kuei assassin and Cyber Initiative volunteer who now runs the Tekunin. * Shang Tsung: An immortal sorcerer and servant of Shao Kahn. * Shao Kahn: The from Emperor of Outworld and "father" of Mileena. * Sheeva: A Shokan warrior and daughter of Goro. * Shinnok: The fallen Elder God of Death and Corruption. * Sindel: The Queen of Edenia and mother of Kitana. * Skarlet: An Outworld assassin employed by Shao Kahn. * Smoke: A Lin Kuei ninja and Sub-Zero's friend. * Sonya Blade: The leader of the Special Forces and wife of Johnny Cage and mother of Cassie Cage. * Stryker: An NYPD officer. * Takeda: Kenshi's son and a member of Cassie's team. * Tanya: An Edenian who served in Mileena's army to free her enslaved realm. After Mileena joined the Joker's League of Misunderstood Maniacs, she and Rain surrender themselves to Kotal Kahn to avoid death. * Tremor: A member of the Black Dragon clan. * Triborg: A cyborg compensation of Cyrax, Sektor, and Smoke created by the Special Forces; he seeks to destroy all organic life and re-establish the Cyber Lin Kuei. Beyond B.P.R.D. The 4th story will be based on the Hellboy Universe and other characters from Dark Horse Comics. It focus on Hellboy and the B.P.R.D. teaming up with many Dark Horse superheroes to help the DC and Sega universes fight against many Dark Horse villains. NPOs * Abraham "Abe" Sapien (Langdon Everett Caul): An amphibious man and member of the B.P.R.D. * Agent Ted Howard (Gall Dennar): A member of the B.P.R.D. who wields a Hyperborean sword. * (Amazing) Grace: A member of Catalyst. * Astaroth: A Grand-Duke of Hell and Hellboy's paternal uncle. * Axe-Grinder (Wraith A.K.A. Terry): The leader of Division 13. * Baba Yaga: A legendary witch of Russian folklore that lived inside a chicken leg house, and counted dead men's fingers. * Barb Wire (Barbara Kopetski): A bounty hunter who owns a strip club called Hammerhead. * Big Guy (BGY11): An American patriot working for the government with his sidekick Rusty the Boy Robot. * Black Beetle: A "neo-noir" hero from Colt City. * Black Cross (Conrad): A gun-toting warrior fighting a war against a world gone mad. * Blackout (Scott Travers): A superhero recruited by Hellboy. * Bloodhound (Travis Clevenger): An ex-FBI agent turned federal prisoner who occasionally helps the authorities solve bizarre crimes. * Brain Boy (Matthew Price): A U.S. Secret Service Agent with powerful psychic powers. * Captain Benjamin Daimio: A were-jaguar and member of the B.P.R.D. * Captain Midnight (Jim Abright): A genius inventor and expert fighter pilot. * Concrete (Ron Lithgow): A man who was abducted by aliens and had his brain transplanted into a rock-like body which gave him unnatural powers. * D.D. Mau: Member of the Victories. * Elizabeth "Liz" Sherman: A pyrokenetic woman and member of the B.P.R.D. * Faustus: Deputy leader of the Victories. * Fenix Espejo: A homeless 16-year-old psychic and member of the B.P.R.D. * Flux (Amy Wilding): A member of Division 13. * Frank Lamb: The leader of Division 13. * Ghost (Elisa "Deerlane" Cameron): An undead spirit. * Grenade: An armored super-soldier designed by the military. * Grigori Efimovich Rasputin: A prominent agent of Ogdru Jahad. * Gruagach: A fairy creature of the Daoine Sidhe. * Hero Zero (David MacRae): A teenager with the split-personality of a size-changing hero. * Johann Kraus: An ectoplasmic physical medium and member of the B.P.R.D. * Karl Ruprecht Kroenen: A relatively unremarkable Nazi SS scientist. * King Tiger: A martial artist and sorcerer who fights paranormal villains. * Lady Dragon: A member of the Victories. * Link: A reluctant criminal with psychic abilities. * Madison: A member of Division 13. * Martial Law: The villainous leader of Agents of Law. * Mecha (Art Thomason): An armored defender of Golden City. * Metatron (Zachariah): The founder and leader of the Victories. * Nimue the Queen of Blood (Nimue the Lady of the Lake): The greatest of the British witches. * Optics: A member of Division 13. * Panya: An ageless mummy and member of the B.P.R.D. * Rebel (Matthew and Mark Morrisette): A member of Division 13 who is actually twin brothers who share the same body. * Redline: A member of Agents of Law. * Roger the Homunculus: A member of the B.P.R.D. * Ruby: A member of Division 13. * Sabrinna: A member of Agents of Law. * Sai: A member of the Victories and The Strike's brother. * Sledgehammer (Captain Fields): Once the wearer of the Vril Energy Suit; upon his death, he ascended to a higher plane of existence, but continued to speak to the suit's next wearer. * Sleeper: A member of the Victories. * Tarcus: A cannibalistic villain who escaped prison after twenty years of imprisonment. * The American: The last in a long line of highly trained soldiers who assume the identity of a legendary patriotic superhero. * The Answer: A superhero with a giant exclamation point on his face. * The Jackal: A crazed vigilante who murders criminals. * The Lobster (Lobster Johnson): A 1930s vigilante. * The Machine (Avram Roman Jr.): A living soul trapped within a biomechanical scarecrow of flesh and metal. * The Mark: A retired superhero-turned-trainer who secretly raped many of his students. * The Mask (Stanley Ipkiss): A weak man who becomes the "Big Head Killer" after putting on a supernatural mask. * The Occultist (Rob Bailey): A college student who finds a book that gives him magical powers. * The Strike: A failed superhero who became addicted to the Float, a street drug which made him float, but horribly disfigured his body. * Tarcus: A cannibalistic villain who escaped prison after twenty years of imprisonment. * Timecop (Max Walker): A time-traveling police officer. * Titan (Frank Wells): A former member of Catalyst turned supervillain after being betrayed by Grace. * Vortex: An alien warrior who betrayed his army. * Voxx: A member of the Tent City Resistance. * Walter A silent behemoth-sized mob muscle-man who is on the hunt for The Mask. * Warmaker (Elvis Westbury): A member of Division 13. * X (Johnny): A superhero from Arcadia with super-healing abilities. Shell Shock from Dimension X The 5th story will be based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. It focus on the Ninja Turtles and their allies teaming up with DC and Sega heroes to fight against the Foot Clan and Dimension X. NPOs * April O'Neal: A friend of the Turtles. * Bebop: One of Shredder's bumbling henchmen. * Casey Jones: A hot-headed vigilante and ally of the Turtles. * Krang: Shredder's sidekick from Dimension X. * Master Splinter: The Turtle's sensei and adoptive father. * Rocksteady: One of Shredder's bumbling henchmen. * Shredder: The leader of the Foot Clan and the Turtle's archenemy. Taco Tuesday The 6th story will be based on The LEGO Movie franchise. It will be set in between The Lego Movie and its sequel and will focus on the DC and Sega heroes teaming up with Emmet Brickowski and Wyldstyle in protecting the citizens of Bricksburg against the invading aliens of Duplo. NPOs * Bad Cop: A police officer with a two-sided head and a split personality who serves Lord Business as a member of the Super Secret Police. * Benny: A "1980-something space guy" who is one of the Master Builders and is obsessed with building spaceships. * Cole: The laid-back, music-loving black Ninja of Earth. * Duplo Commander: Commander of the Duplo alien army. * Duplo General: General of the Duplo alien army. * Duplo Leader: Leader of the Duplo aliens. * Duplo Lieutenant: Lieutenant of the Duplo alien army. * Duplo Sergeant: Sergeant of the Duplo alien army. * Duplo Soldier: Soldier of the Duplo alien army. * Emmet Brickowski: An everyman and construction worker from Bricksburg and Wyldstyle's boyfriend who was originally mistaken for the Special. * Jay: The quiet and cautious, blue Ninja of Lightning. * Kai: The hotheaded, red Ninja of Fire and Nya's brother. * Lego Aquaman: A DC Comics superhero who is the king of Atlantis and is also a Master Builder. * Lego Bane: A criminal genius from Gotham City, who uses a drug called "Venom" to gain superhuman strength. * Lego Batgirl: A police officer who becomes the new police commissioner. * Lego Batman: A DC Comics superhero who is a Master Builder and Wyldstyle's ex-boyfriend. * Lego Catwoman: An expert burglar, vigilante anti-hero and criminal from Gotham City. * Lego Chief O'Hara: The Gotham City Police Department's chief of police. * Lego Clayface: A villainous criminal from Gotham City, with the metahuman ability of shapeshifting. * Lego Commissioner James Gordon: The commissioner of the Gotham City Police Department, and ally to Batman. * Lego Flash: A forensic scientist who is also a speedster superhero with the ability to move at supersonic speeds by tapping into the Speed Force, and member of the Justice League. * Lego Green Lantern: A DC Comics superhero who is a Master Builder. * Lego Harley Quinn: Lego Joker's girlfriend and accomplice, and fellow-criminal in Gotham City. * Lego Joker: Lego Batman's archenemy who is also known as the "Clown Prince of Crime." * Lego Killer Croc: An animalistic, metahuman villain from Gotham City * Lego Mr. Freeze: A doctor and scientist from Gotham City, who turns to villainy following the death of his wife. Lego Fries wears a cryogenic suit that grants him superhuman abilities and uses a freeze gun. * Lego Orca: An animalistic, metahuman villain from Gotham City. * Lego Penguin: A rich and powerful crime lord from Gotham City, who uses trick-umbrellas and robotic penguins. * Lego Poison Ivy: A villain in Gotham City, who has powers to control flora lifeforms. * Lego Riddler: A riddle-obsessed criminal from Gotham City. * Lego Robin: An orphan who is adopted by Lego Bruce Wayne, and becomes a sidekick to Lego Batman. * Lego Scarecrow: A criminally insane former doctor, who uses fear gas to manipulate the people of Gotham City. * Lego Superman: A DC Comics superhero who is a Master Builder. * Lego Two-Face: A disfigured lawyer once allied with Lego Batman, who became a villain following his criminal downfall. * Lego Wonder Woman: A DC Comics superhero who is a Master Builder. * Lloyd Garmadon: The Green Ninja, leader of the Secret Ninja Force, Lord Garmadon and Misako's son and Master Wu's nephew. * Lord Business: A formerly evil businessman and tyrant of Bricksburg and the Lego Universe who is the company president of the Octan Corporation under the name President Business. * Lord Garmadon: The Dark Ninja, an evil warlord, the father of Lloyd, the ex-husband of Misako and the brother of Master Wu. * Lord Voldemort: A powerful dark wizard and enemy of Harry Potter who was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. * Master Wu: The wisecracking leader of the group, Lord Garmadon's brother and Lloyd's uncle. * Metal Beard: A pirate and Master Builder who originally sought revenge on Lord Business for taking his body parts following an earlier encounter and causing him to remake his body from bricks. * Misako "Koko": Lord Garmadon's ex-wife and Lloyd's mother. She was formerly known as the legendary "Lady Iron Dragon" when she worked as a warrior-queen. * Nya: The strong, silver Ninja of Water, Kai's sister, and Jay's crush. * Princess Unikitty: A unicorn-horned kitten and Master Builder that lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land and has a short temper. * Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi: The shape-shifting alien queen of the Systar System. * Rex Dangervest: A self-declared "galaxy-defender, archaeologist, cowboy and raptor trainer." * Shaquille O'Neal: A Master Builder and former basketball player for the Los Angeles Lakers. * Sweet Mayhem: An intergalactic mini-doll who is general and law enforcer of the Systar System-Army and works under the orders of Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi. * The Wicked Witch of the West: An evil witch from the Land of Oz who was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone. * Virtuvius: A blind old wizard who is one of the Master Builders. * Zane: The robotic, white Ninja of Ice. Untitled Overwatch story Untitled Wreck-It Ralph story Untitled Fist of the North Star story Untitled Ninja Gaiden story Untitled Guilty Gear story Untitled Samurai Shodown story Untitled Bleach story Untitled Final Fantasy story Untitled Star Wars story Untitled Fate story Untitled Hyperdimesion Neptunia story NPOs NPOs (Non-Playable Opponents) are characters who not planned to be playable, but will probably be opponents to be fought against in the DLC stories (or at least have a major role). Category:DLC